Koto Lohr
|mark location = Left Breast |occupation = Mage |team = Team Sabertooth (reserve) |partner = |base of operations = Sabertooth Guild |status = Alive |relatives = (husband) |magic = |image gallery = yes}} Koto Lohr (ロア 箏, Roa Koto) is a member of the Sabertooth guild, formerly the strongest Guild in Fiore. She is sometimes known as the Black Rose Maiden as she tends to appear holding a darkly-colored rose or simply for the rose pin she possesses. As of late X791, she is the wife of . Appearance Koto is portrayed with silver-white hair and pinkish eyes, the latter of which are purposefully shown to have narrow, slit pupils, probably in an attempt to be creepy. She wears a dark blue headband with black lace trimming. Each side of the headband ends with a black bow; the headband also sports a rosette on top (this rosette's color tends to change often; usually it is shown as dark wine red, although it can have dark or light purple hues, or even peach pink.) A dark blue neck ribbon is tied around her neck, and her dress is white and dark blue. It has a matching rosette brooch just like the one on the headband. The top part of the dress also has black lace trimming and features white ruffles trimming. The sleeves of the dress are puffy on each of the shoulders, while on the arms they fit the first half - the lower arms feature three-layered white ruffles. The skirt is white with ruffles trimming, layered with dark blue diamond-shaped pieces. The two front layers feature white inverted crosses. Between these two layers is a criss-crossed ribbon. She also wears a pair of dark blue boots with matching rosettes like those on the headband. Personality Koto is a relatively calm, collected person with a significantly high intelligence and sadism level, leading others to believe she has a . This remains unknown, but it is a high possibility. In addition to her sadistic tendencies, she tends to engage in physical abuse, having kicked Yukino Aguria after she was stripped down and even laughed at Yukino's weak state. She was also shown verbally abusing her Grand Magic Games opponent, Sylvia Sylvester and went as far as to manipulate her love for Leo Lawrence in order to "destroy" him as well. Under this sadistic and calm face, Koto hides a lonely, melancholic attitude. Believing she can't have friends or even people on the same level as her, she slaughters and tortures those around her in order to gain pleasure and gratification, although she herself has stated she only feels more pain at these actions. Also, in doing so, she causes herself more guilt and even torture, having been shown having a nightmare in the series at least once. Despite these actions, her husband, Rufus Lohr has stated that she is surprisingly loving and affectionate towards her "Romeo" (him) and that her sadistic manner is only a way to "shield" herself. History Koto was previously a Doll created through the use of Living Magic, as an experiment, by Hades. After the procedure of bringing her to life was successful, Hades abandoned her, unfinished. She was uncovered by a young female puppeteer, whose name remains unknown. The puppeteer took her in and finished her, harboring her secret life until death. Koto then uncovered her powers in the use of Angel magic, having grown a set of black wings, and set out to find a guild "worthy" of her power. She joined Sabertooth within a year of leaving her home. Synopsis Magic & Abilities Magic Relationships Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Sabertooth Category:S-Rank